My Beloved
by gyrrlgenius
Summary: Jounouchi, Yuugi, Mai and the rest go to a party that ends up ruining Mai's life.
1. Party!

Hi, there! This is my first fic so be prepared.  
  
Yami Bakura: It's going to reek!  
  
gyrrlgenius: It probably will. Either way, please review! Hints, flames, compliments, anything at all!  
  
Yami Bakura: Gyrrlgenius, all you're going to get are flames. You know that, you pathetic mortal!  
  
gyrrlgenius: Whatever. I not going to bore the readers anymore, on with the fic!  
  
Yami Bakura: Do I have to do everything for you? You forgot the disclaimer.  
  
gyrrlgenius: That's right. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything from it. Don't sue me for I have done no wrong!  
  
Warnings in this chapter: Alcohol, mention of drugs, death, blood..  
  
Pairings: JouxMai  
  
My Beloved  
  
The sun made its way into the sky on a cool, summer's dawn. Mourning doves cooed their soft, melancholy song, matching the mood of a blonde haired girl sitting on a park bench. She gazed at something that did not exist, lost in the far reaches of her mind. She dwelled upon the dreadful night that had passed so quickly, almost as if it had never occurred. If that night had not been dreamless, she'd have thought the whole thing a dream. However, that night had been very real; too real. The night Mai Kujaku lost the only person who meant anything to her was drifting into oblivion with the tall blonde's tears.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Come on, Yuugi!" begged a desperate Honda. "You know you want to go to that party!"  
Yuugi turned to Honda worriedly. "B-but there are going to be drugs and drinks at that party, Honda. It really isn't worth-"  
"Sure it is, Yuugi!" Jounouchi cut in, in his normal, carefree tone. "Everyone's gonna be there, and we don't have to drink or anything."  
Yuugi glanced down at the ground nervously, but gave into pressure. He nodded his head slowly. "Okay, just as long as we don't get into any trouble."  
"Alright! Let's get going!"  
"Hey, Jou," Anzu started, mockingly, "I hear Mai's going to be there. Could that be why you're going?"  
Everyone laughed as Jounouchi's face turned a deep shade of scarlet.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A solemn pair of violet eyes, dulled from crying, left the ground. A  
manicured hand wiped away her tears, and two shaking legs lifted the girl  
off the ground. Mai's hair blew in the wind, as if trying desperately to  
escape her memories. But this memory, freshly engraved upon the young  
woman's mind, would not leave.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"That was a really lame joke, Jounouchi," Mai teased as Jounouchi  
looked away, embarrassed. It was so obvious the little monkey-boy had a  
lust for her.  
"Yeah, I know. At least I tried!"  
"Don't worry about it," Mai consoled, holding out a glass. "Drink?"  
"Nah."  
"Why's that?"  
"Lesson from my dad," Jounouchi explained, lightening his situation at  
home.  
"Ah." The realization of Jounouchi's home life hit Mai, and the girl  
put down her glass. Jounouchi brightened when he saw this, which made  
Mai smile.  
"Mai!" called a red-haired woman around Mai's own age. "Get over  
here!"  
Regretfully, the violet-eyed girl stood and dragged herself over to  
the other woman, glancing back at the teenage boy. She was shocked to  
see a look of longing in his eyes.  
Jounouchi sighed. He had been waiting very impatiently for Mai to  
finally notice him, and when she finally had.. The jealous boy glared at  
the red-head, hoping she realized this meant death. The carrot top,  
however, did not notice his look of rage as she gulped her beer, laughing  
at another's joke.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The crying girl stumbled over to the street and stared hopelessly at a  
patch of asphalt that was different from the rest of the dark road. She  
tottered over and drew her hand across the blood-stained gravel, unaware  
of the traffic she was blocking. To Mai, every sound was muffled, and no  
amount of noise could hinder the pain she was feeling, squatting there,  
touching the boy she loved's blood.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The D.J. announced that the last song of the night was over, and that  
everyone needed to leave. Reluctantly, the party guests filed out. Mai  
and her friends climbed into the red-headed girl's car, stumbling all  
over the place, clearly drunk. Jounouchi offered to drive his friends  
because he knew he was sober.  
"Well, Yuugi, what did you think of your first night at a bar?" Jounouchi  
questioned, curiously.  
"I hate to admit it," Yuugi stated, "but it was a lot of fun!"  
"Tooooold you," Honda dragged out. "But would you listen? No!"  
Anzu entered the conversation, "I'm just glad that none of us are dru-"  
Anzu was interrupted by a curse from Jounouchi, and she looked up to see  
the most dangerous looking pair of headlights she had ever laid eyes  
upon..  
  
* * * * *  
  
gyrrlgenius: Well, what did you think? Please, please R&R!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: *Cough, cough* FLAME HER! *Cough, cough*  
  
gyrrlgenius: Ha ha, very funny. Really, though. As I stated at the beginning of the chapter, I accept advice, compliments, criticism, even flames. So long as I get reviews, I'm happy. All I really care about is one review, people, hear my plea and I'll give you the next chapter.  
  
Yami Bakura: Knowing you, you'd write the next chapter anyway..  
  
gyrrlgenius: Then you know me well! Well, until the next chapter, peoples!!! Jan ne!!! 


	2. Jounouchi

gyrrlgenius: Hey, everybody!!! I got five reviews (on my first chapter of my first fic-makes me happy!) so thank you all so much!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: Wow, five whole reviews. Whoo-hoo.  
  
gyrrlgenius: Don't give me that tone, Bakura!  
  
Yami Bakura: *Rolls eyes*  
  
gyrrlgenius: Anyway, the disclaimer! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! so don't sue me. I only own this little ficcy and...no that's about it :-P  
  
Yami Bakura: So remind me, if you don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, then why am I your muse?  
  
gyrrlgenius: *Ignores Yami Bakura* Anyway, here's the fic!  
  
Warnings in this chapter: Violence, blood, alcohol.. If you mind blood turn around NOW!  
  
The blonde haired girl continued crying. That dulled blood in the street was the last reminder of her one true love, the last memory of her only love. Mai rested her head on his remains as the cars she was blocking honked furiously.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"JOUNOUCHI!!! WATCH OUT!" Anzu screamed, straining her lungs.  
  
Jounouchi swerved quickly to the right, veering hurriedly from the fluorescent headlights. Anzu saw Yuugi's face, stark white with fear. If Yuugi thought this was the end.. Tears filled Anzu's blue eyes as she saw a near desperate Honda. He seemed to be attempting escape, as if he didn't want what was bound to be a fatal experience to befall him. Anzu's thoughts were interrupted by Jounouchi's curse, which sounded loudly as Jou rapidly pushed the steering wheel, a second too late. A loud "BANG" filled the air, and everyone in the car blacked out.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Mai remembered those last, fatal moments. She remembered the brutal collision, and she remembered laughing. A chill went down her spine as the thought of what she had laughed at so carelessly went through her head.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Anzu woke up, and clutched her throbbing head. Her eyes were clenched, as if not seeing would rid her body of the overall agony she was feeling. She opened her eyes slowly, not wanting to take in the sight of the totaled car. Anzu's eyes rested on her companions, all of whom were staring dumbfounded at the driver's seat; Jounouchi's seat. Anzu achingly pulled herself up, wincing at the pain, and took a peak at what everyone else seemed to find so astounding.  
  
There was a headlight in the front seat. Anzu peered further to see the rest of the car that had collided with them. She glanced back at the headlight, and saw fresh blood covering it. And then she saw Jounouchi.  
  
The front of the other car had wedged its way into Jou's stomach, spilling his blood all over both cars. Jounouchi's back was pushed up hard into the seat behind him, and the opposing car must have been the only thing keeping Jounouchi's body from splitting in two. Tears fell from Anzu's eyes as she took notice of the worst punishment that Jou was suffering. He was awake.  
  
"OHMYGOD, JOU!" Anzu screamed, reanimating her friends.  
  
"I'm going to call the police," Yuugi announced, snatching Anzu's cell phone.  
  
Honda butted in, "Don't bother." He pointed out the window, directing Yuugi's attention to the police outside. The officer was questioning the driver of the other car, an all too familiar blonde duelist.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The purple-eyed girl wept as she relived the police officer's questions. "Were you drinking? Are you on drugs? Were you the driver of this car?"  
  
The answers had been "Yes," "No," and "Yes." Looking back, Mai wished she hadn't even been in the car, that she hadn't gone to the party, that she had never been born. The busy street she was blocking started to look mighty friendly..  
  
* * * * *  
  
Honda, Anzu, and Yuugi climbed out of the car as a paramedic rushed over to the injured boy. He took one look at Jounouchi and announced the inevitable. "I'm sorry.I wish I could do something. But as soon as we pull the car out of his stomach, his body will fall apart."  
  
A panicked Yuugi burst into tears, screaming "NO!" over and over, not tiring of the word. Anzu attempted to comfort him while crying herself. Honda limped half-heartedly over to Jounouchi.  
  
"Hey, Jou," he said.  
  
Jounouchi looked up at him, a pained expression on his face. "Yo.."  
  
"Once again, Yuugi was right. I wish we hadn't gone to that party."  
  
Jou attempted a smile. "Ironic's the word."  
  
Honda opened his mouth to speak, but was pushed aside hastily by a young, blonde woman.  
  
"Mai.," Jou started.  
  
Mai nodded. "God, I'm sorry Jou! It's all my fault and.." She stopped talking and allowed herself to cry.  
  
Jounouchi's eyes widened in shock as he realized what Mai meant. For the second time, a drunk person had ruined his life. Only this time, he loved the one who caused the accident that foretold the end of his life.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Mai gazed longingly at the place she had last seen the boy she loved. She didn't want to go to the funeral; she longed to forget. To forget the day they met, to forget her undying love, to forget she had never told him of this feeling. She wanted to somehow let Jounouchi know that she, Mai Kujaku, wanted to spend an eternity with him. The blonde cried softly as she realized this was too late.  
  
* * * * *  
  
An officer climbed into the red Lexus that had rid Jounouchi of life. He pulled the stick shift into reverse and backed out of the now glaze- eyed Jounouchi. The boy slid out of Anzu's car, onto the street. Honda bowed his head in remembrance and slowly turned away, followed by Anzu. Yuugi just stood in a state of shock, not comprehending, possibly out of sheer disbelief, the loss of his best friend.  
  
* * * * *  
  
gyrrlgenius: Hmmm.I don't like it as much as the first chapter..  
  
Yami Bakura: And who's fault is that?  
  
gyrrlgenius: Haha. Anyway I want to thank Shanasei for all the good advice! And now for reviewer comments!!!  
  
Rubisora18117: Thanks! You can have another slice of that delicious cake. *Gives you cake slice*  
  
SillyJilly: I don't think I'm going to do that. Thanks for the suggestion though! I am sorry about the formatting..  
  
Hope For Love: Thanks!  
  
Keyo-Red Angel of Hope: Glad to help!  
  
Bk/mm: Thank you soooo much!!! Stopped in mid-sentence, eh? That's okay lol. Did you notice my use of the word "companion" in this chapter? Lol  
  
Master Giovanni: Well, yeah, putting Yuugi in a bar may have been stretching it, but it wouldn't have worked without it. Thanks for the nice review!!! By the way, you don't need a disclaimer for your pen name.  
  
Sphynx: Yep, I am-er-did! Sorry, Jou!  
  
MariksMyra1614: Glad you like!  
  
A Person: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I can't tell you how much you encouraged me to write the second chapter. It probably wouldn't be up if you hadn't submitted this. ^__^  
  
Shanasei: Thanks! And special thanks for helping me so much with this chapter!  
  
Denzin: Thank you!  
  
gyrrlgenius: See, Bakura? I didn't get any flames!  
  
Yami Bakura: I call it luck.  
  
gyrrlgenius: Call it whatever you want, I still didn't get any! Anyway, to all you readers out there, THIS ISN'T THE LAST CHAPTER!!! Keep reading, please! ^_____^ 


	3. Mai

gyrrlgenius: Hello, loyal fans!  
  
Yami Bakura: *Rolls his eyes in annoyance*  
  
gyrrlgenius: I finally stopped reading everyone else's fics and decided to update my own.  
  
Yami Bakura: It would have been better had you spared the readers this.nightmare of a fanfic..  
  
gyrrlgenius: Go away. You're really not helping.. Anyway, I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! OR ANY RELATED MEDIA. And, for that matter, I do not own "Signs" or any related material. I say this because it was a major influence for chapter two, whether or not anyone noticed. But, like I said, I don't own anything I just mentioned!!! Nor do I wish to.too much of a hassle.  
  
Yami Bakura: Says the girl who wakes up at 5 in the morning for zero hour..  
  
gyrrlgenius: I think that's the closest thing to a compliment I'll get from you, so thanks. Anyway, ONTO THE FIC!!!  
  
Warnings in this chapter: More blood, more lovey stuff, basically more of what's been in the other two chapters.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The light-skinned girl opened clenched eyes. A small tear fell from her cheek to join its kin in a tiny puddle located underneath the girl's nose. Violet eyes made their way up, toward the blue sky, and met with the eyes of an angry driver. Mai stood slowly and, abandoning the remains of the boy she cared for more than herself, stumbled out of the middle of the street. The heavy traffic she'd been blocking regained its former speed, and Mai was left, once again, with her reflections of Jounouchi's death. The three words she had failed to say morphed tragically into three other words, which spun around in her head repetitively. 'All my fault.' She had been the cause of his death. 'All my fault.' Nothing she could do could allow her to go back and not drive that car. 'All my fault.' She had been drunk, she had been foolish. 'All my fault. All my fault. All my fault.'  
  
The traffic whizzed by, kicking up trash that an irresponsible person had carelessly dropped. Mai longed to be that person, uncaring, not a worry on earth. She stared at the flying paper bag, crumbled, ruined; just like Jou. She wished, more than anything, to be with Jou. However, this dream had been interrupted by an alarm; the alarm of death.  
  
A rushed driver sped by, looking out his blue-tinted window at the young, crying woman. 'She's gonna get herself inta some trouble if she jus' sits by this street cryin' like that,' he thought. He hurriedly forgot the scenario, however, as the light turned green.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Glazed, innocent, violet eyes gazed out of a clear window. The traffic rushed hurriedly by, the norm for five in the afternoon. A gorgeous sunset spanned the horizon. The purple eyes left the view to stare blankly into the honey eyes in a picture. Yuugi's tears hit the glass on the picture frame, creating the illusion of a many-faced Jounouchi. Small, shaking hands clenched the picture, yet the blonde- haired boy inside the silver frame kept smiling his lopsided grin.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Anzu jerked up as she heard a sudden slurping noise, and relaxed as she realized this was only Honda finishing off his smoothie.  
  
"Still jumpy?" Honda questioned half-heartedly.  
  
"Yeah.," Anzu distractedly replied.  
  
"Me too."  
  
The two brunettes had paid a visit to the local ice-cream shop as a way of getting recent events off their mind. This method of recovery did not seem to be working, as all it did was bring back millions of happy memories with Jou. These thoughts flooded their minds and showed themselves in their tears.  
  
"You thinking about.him.too?" they asked in unison, and neither needed a reply.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Mai once again turned to the rush-hour traffic. Fluorescent headlights filled her view as night slowly swept over the city. It fit that the prettiest sunset the blonde had ever seen would be her last sunset. Teary-eyed and weary, Mai took in her last view of the world, and threw herself into the dark street.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Yuugi let his tear fall onto the already damp ground that came after a night of rain. His small hands clutched his black pants as the preacher gave the ritual melancholy speech. Purple eyes fell upon two small bouquets, which rested above two smiling faces, in two pictures from happier days.  
  
"Jou would've liked this.," Yuugi whispered to a sobbing Anzu. Her response was a small nod.  
  
Yuugi looked into the honey eyes of his former best friend, and then into the violet eyes of Jou's lover. As the last, mournful song echoed through the site of the double funeral, Yuugi knew they were somewhere better, happy together.  
  
gyrrlgenius: Done! I'm sorry this took so long..  
  
Yami Bakura: I agree. Jounouchi should have died a lot sooner.  
  
gyrrlgenius: Say what you want, but you'll miss him..  
  
Yami Bakura: Just do the review replies so I can get on with my life..  
  
gyrrlgenius: Okay!  
  
SillyJilly: That would be pretty funny.maybe I'll make a chapter four after all.'cept that I killed off Mai as well.. Two ghosts? Haunting together? Lol  
  
A Person: Thanks! Glad I made you cry, that was my goal..  
Yami Bakura: And you call me evil..  
  
Hope For Love: Well, you got the next chappy now! Hope you liked this one as well!  
  
rubisora18117: How 'bout you come over to my house and we share the cake? Yummmm...  
  
rock on: Glad you liked. I didn't ruin your happy mood? Darn.lol.  
  
Yami-MeKayla: Yeah, Yuugi in a bar is stretching it a little.but I'm sure he could be pressured into it.  
Evil Lecturing Teacher: Say "NO!" to peer pressure, it can get you in trouble!  
Yuugi: B-but I don't wanna lose my friends.. A major dilemma.lol. Well, now you've got the next chapter!  
  
Calcifer: Thanks for the nonstop flow of compliments! Yeah, that part is the influence I got from "Signs." Although, at that point, I'd forgotten where it had come from, and that's why there's no "Signs" disclaimer in the second chapter. I should probably do that..  
  
Jellybob 15: Don't worry, I wasn't going to stop this for a second. School just slowed me down..  
  
gyrrlgenius: Well, this was the last chapter, but if all you loyal fans beg for more, I'd be happy to oblige.  
  
Yami Bakura: You'll say anything for reviews, neh?  
  
gyrrlgenius: That's not entirely it..  
  
Yami Bakura: HA! And I'm expected to believe that nonsense..  
  
gyrrlgenius: Believe what you want.Bye, all! 


End file.
